


한글 번역]Company

by therrion_Rottenapple



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrion_Rottenapple/pseuds/therrion_Rottenapple
Summary: 선술집의 매력적인 아가씨를 유혹 하는데 실패 한 야스키에르는, 게롤트의 방으로 찾아 간다.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	한글 번역]Company

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784734) by [Proctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proctor/pseuds/Proctor). 



> 에피소드5 이전 어딘가의 상황. 즐거우셨으면 좋겠네요. :)  
> (작업물의 끝에 자세한 노트가 있습니다.)  
> //  
> Proctor 님의 company의 한글 번역 입니다.  
> 원문: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784734

◇◇◇

게롤트와 야스키에르는 북적거리는 선술집의 구석 테이블에 앉아 그들이 주문 한 술이 나오길 기다리고 있었다. 술집 안은 숙성된 에일의 톡 쏘는 향과 진한 스튜 냄새로 가득 했고, 단골 손님들의 즐거운 수다 소리는 갑작스럽게 터져 나온 남자들의 허풍스럽고 상스러운 농담과 웃음소리에 묻혀 버리곤 했다. 술꾼들이 주고 받는 모욕적인 언사가 차츰 격렬해 지면서 기어이 주정뱅이들의 주먹 다툼이 시작될 때 즈음에는, 이제 닭 한 마리마저 성가시게 주점 안을 돌아다니고 있었다. 술집의 종업원은 발에 닭이 걸려 넘어질 뻔 할 때마다 "이 망할놈의 털투성이 새끼야!" 라며 욕을 퍼 부었다.

"하아.."

야스키에르가 만족 스러운 한숨을 내 쉬며, 재앙이나 다를 바 없는 주위 광경에 감탄을 금치 못하겠다는 듯 손을 들어 올렸다 허벅지에 철썩 내려쳤다.

"문명의 맛이란."

"이런 게 문명이란 말이지,"

게롤트의 낮게 울리는 걸걸한 중얼거림은 목소리가 너무 낮고 단조로워서, 야스키에르는 그가 질문을 한 것인지 그냥 혼잣말을 궁시렁거린 건지 가늠 하기 어려웠다.

"뭐, 늪지대에서 상당히 호전 된 상황 이라고 생각 되는데."

"난 늪지가 좋았어."

게롤트가 심드렁하게 대꾸했다.

게롤트의 속내를 짐작 하자면, 그 말은 아마도 꽤나 진심 이겠지만, 그래도 그의 말에는 유치하게 장난치는 기색이 역력 했고 그 특유의 부루퉁한 표정과 말투가 그 건조한 유머를 꽤나 재미있게 만들어 주었다.

"그래,그래, 이 심술쟁이야. 그렇게 고약하게 굴 것 까진 없잖아."

야스키에르는 연극적인 억양과 과장되고 부산스러운 손놀림으로 장난스럽게 게롤트를 타박 했다.

"저녁은 이제부터 시작이라고. 그리고 저 달빛이 빛나는 밤이 우리를 애태우듯 유혹하는 즐거운 약속들을 떠올려 봐.노래와 춤, 그리고 무엇보다도 날 유혹 하는 건 말이지, 짧지만 열정적으로 불태울 하룻밤 동안의 연애라네."

그리고 그는 닭 때문에 허둥거리던 술집 종업원이 그들의 테이블로 다가오는 것을 보더니 그 새 정신을 빼앗겨 뒤쪽을 흘끔거렸다.

"그 말이 나와서 말인데.."

게롤트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 오 분만에 벌써 사랑에 빠졌어. 바보같은 음유시인.

그녀는 큰 맥주잔을 두잔 가져와 그들의 떡갈나무 테이블에 쾅 하고 내려 놓았고,그 바람에 갑작스러운 소리에 놀라고, 맥주가 튀어서 제일 좋아하는 바지에 뭍을 까 두려운 두 가지 모두의 이유로 야스키에르는 의자에서 살짝 뛰어 올랐다. 그는 자신이 비싼 옷이 망가질 수도 있었다는 사실에 충격을 받았다는 사실을 내색하지 않으려고 나름 애 썼지만 게롤트는 그가 손가락으로 몰래 옷을 훑어보는 것을 보고 말았다.

"으흠. 고마워요, 아가씨, 그리고 이 춥고 바람이 몰아치는 밤에 당신 같이 멋진 사람을 보게 된 게 얼마나 좋은지 말씀 드리고 싶군요..."

또 시작이군. 야스키에르의 추접스러운 의식을 지켜 보는 건 마치 누군가 요강을 올려둔 불안정한 창문 선반 아래 서 있는 것을 보는것과 같았다. -무슨 일이 일어날지 정확하게 예상 할 수 있고 미리 경고하거나 당신이 개입 해서 상황을 모면 하게 해 줄 수도 있다. 하지만 그 대신 당신은 병적인 호기심으로 그 모든 개똥같은 상황이 당신의 눈앞에서 벌어지는 것을 끝까지 지켜보게 되는 것이다.

"..당신 머릿결은 마치 금실로 자아낸 것 같아요.."

야스키에르는 계속 말을 이어갔다.

"..눈은 마치 끝없는 평원에서 빛나는 사파이어 같군요, 그리고 그 펼쳐진 평원은..어....."

그러나 그는 그녀의 매끈하지 않고 살짝 탁한 흰 피부에 비유할 단어를 찾으려 고군분투 하다가, 

"....으깬...감자?"

결국 이 꼴이다. 게롤트는 경악으로 눈을 질끈 감고 고개를 저었다.

"하지만 진짜 맛있는 으깬감자예요,"

야스키에르가 재빨리 덧붙였다.

"말하자면, 당신 어머니가 만들어 주신 것 같은 거요. 음, 우리 엄마 는 아니고, 우리 엄마는 요리를 안 했지만 당신 어머니는 아마 요리를 하셨을 거예요. 아 물론 당신네 가족이 하인을 둘 여유가 없다는 뜻이 아니예요 -물론 그게 전혀 부끄러운 일은 아니지만 아무튼-"

종업원은 혼란과 혐오감 사이를 오가는 표정으로 야스키에르를 바라 보다가 기가 막히다는 듯 혀를 차며 지체없이 몸을 돌려 성큼성큼 걸어 나갔다. 게롤트는 이 상황이 약간 재미있다고 느꼈지만 야스키에르에겐 그렇지 않았다. 그건 그가 원하던 반응이 아니었다. 그렇긴 하지만 아아, 그에게 이런 일은 절대 낯선 경험이 아니었던 것이다.

"음,"

야스키에르는 그녀가 떠나는 모습을 지켜보며 입을 떼었다.

"이번 연애는 확실히 짧긴 했어."

"그리고 내가 기대했던 만큼이나 열정적이었고."

게롤트가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 말했다. 하지만 그 무덤덤한 어조에서도, 야스키에르는 그의 노란 눈에 희미하게 즐거운 빛이 스치고 그의 입술이 잠시나마 의기양양하고 만족스럽게 비틀리는 것을 알아 보았다.

"흠. 네가 또 그 입으로 이상한 짓을 하는게 보이는 군."

그가 헛기침을 하며 그의 가슴을 불쑥 내밀었다.

"알잖아, 네 턱선에서 입꼬리를 끌어 올리는 거. 어...미소라고 하지, 사람들이 그렇게 부르는 것 같은데 말이야. 하지만 네 건 못되고 심술맞은 거였어."

"아마 내 이빨에 뭔가 끼어서 그랬을 거야,"

게롤트는 그렇게 말하면서도 야스키에르가 분해하는 것을 보고 더 크게 미소를 지을 뿐 이었다.

그가 받은 모욕에도 불구하고, 게롤트가 재미있어하는 모습을 보는 것은 그의 흔치 않은 즐거움 이었기에, 야스키에르는 관대하게도 그를 봐 주기로 결심 하고는 맥주잔을 조금 홀짝거리다 잔을 붙잡고 무심하게 보이도록 애쓰며 다시 한번 이전의 주제로 다시 이야기를 돌렸다.

"음,그럼 너는? 너는..오늘 밤은 누군가랑 같이 있을 거야?"

"만약 그럴 거라면, 돈을 내야겠지."

야스키에르가 좌우로 눈을 굴리다 그에게로 가까이 몸을 기울이며 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

"있잖아, 우리가 여기 도착 할 때부터 이 술집에 있는 모든 여자들이 널 보고 있었거든. 내가 봤을 땐, 몇몇은 네 독살맞은 표정 때문에 이미 마음을 돌렸을 지도 모르지만 뭐 그래도 다른 몇명은 아직도 너한테 관심이 있는 것 같아. 넌 누굴 침대로 데려가려고 돈을 낼 필요가 없어."

게롤트는 별로 이런 이야기를 하고 싶지 않았지만, 언젠가 이야기가 다시 이 주제로 돌아 올 것을 피하려고 지금 이 주제를 다루기로 했다.

"보통 여자들은, 돈을 받는 여자들은 기대 하지 않는 뭔가를 바라지. 엮이지 않는게 상책 이야."

"아주 매력적 이야."

"너도 스스로 궁지에 빠져들고 싶지 않다면, 이 방법을 고려해 봐."

야스키에르가 섹스 자체에 탐닉한 적이 없다는 건 아니지만, 그가 누군가의 침대에 들어가는 일에서 느끼는 매력의 상당부분은 그 전에 이루어지는 밀고 당기는 유혹의 과정 이었다. 대화를 하고, 그들의 관심사를 알아내고, '그들이 넘어 올 것인가,아닌가'에 대한 불확실성이 주는 긴장감. 그런 것 없다면 단순히 돈을 주고 서비스를 받는 것에 불과한 것이라고 느껴졌다. 뭐, 오히려 게롤트에게는 그것이 잘 맞는 것 같았지만, 야스키에르는 스스로 로맨틱 한 사람이라 생각했고 그가 가진 지갑의 무게보다는 그 자신의 가치와 매력을 알아 주는 것을 열망했다.- 다행스럽게도 오늘 저녁은 지갑이 좀 가벼웠다.

"그럴 필요 없어.난 이 방에 있는 처녀들의 마음을 모조리 사로잡을 작정 이니까. 그리고 오 분만에 그것도 모두 동시에 말이야..아니, 십 분은 있어야겠다, 아니...어쨌거나, 아무튼 난 내가 직접 종을 울리지 않고도 충분히, 일제히, 빠르게 내가 구애 할 수 있는 모든 여성들이 숨이 턱 막히도록 할 수 있다고 자신 있게 말 할 수 있어."

그는 게롤트가 ‘어떻게?’ 라고 물어보기를 기다렸지만 게롤트는 묻지 않았다.

"어떻게? 라고 묻는 소리가 들리는 군. 음, 물어 봐 줘서 고마워. 어떻게? 바로 나의.."

그는 극적인 효과를 위해 잠시 입을 다물었다.

"...음악으로."

그는 현란한 손 동작과 함께 말을 마쳤고,그의 류트 케이스를 쓰다듬으며 기세등등하게 맥주잔을 들어 올렸지만...게롤트는 반응이 없었다.

"아니야? 진짜 조금도 안 그래?"

게롤트가 물어볼 필요도 없이, 언제나 야스키에르는 자신의 노래 한 곡이면 잠자리 파트너를 구하기 충분 하다고 생각 하는 것 같았다.( 그 곡이 고환이 부은 목수에 관한 노래라 해도 말이다.) 드물게도 야스키에르가 운이 좋을 때도 있었지만, 그건 그의 류트 연주 덕분이 아니라 도박판에서 이기는 것과 마찬가지의 승산 이었다.

그러나 야스키에르의 의심스러운 음악적 재능과는 무관 하게도, 그의 성향은 귀족들, 특히나 그들의 고리타분한 남편들에게 싫증이 나서 야스키에르의 젊은 객기나 관습에 얽매이지 않은 태도에 흥미와 자극을 느끼는 나이든 귀족 부인들에게 꽤 잘 맞는 것 같았다. 하지만 이런 선술집의 단골들에게 다가가기에는 그는 아직 너무 요령이 없었고, 알맞은 재치를 발휘 하지도 못했다. 심지어 야스키에르가 그의 통상적인 맹한 모습에도 불구하고 꽤나 매력적이라 여겨질 수도 있지만, 어쨌든 이런 장소의.. 평범한 여성들에게 그는 그저 재수없는 멋쟁이 도련님 이었다. 이따금 그는 군중 속에서 남자 한 둘이 야스키에르의 몸에 딱 맞는 맞춤 옷과 맵시 있게 손질 한 소년같은 짧은 머리, 매력적이라고 할 수 있는 미소를 감탄하는 눈으로 올려다 보는 것을 가끔 보기도 했다. 물론 야스키에르는 그런 식으로 주목 받는걸 좋아 했고, 움직이는 거라면 뭐든지 뻔뻔스럽게 수작을 걸고는 했지만, 그가 그 남자들에게 유혹적인 시도를 해 본다고 해서 차라리 더 성공적 이었을 지는 게롤트도 알 수 없었다.

그래도 야스키에르는 오늘 밤 의욕이 넘쳤기에, 한 순간의 폭풍같은 그의 로맨스를 위한 그의 사냥이 결실을 맺게 되었든 아니든 간에 적어도 약간은 그를 북돋워 줘야겠다고 생각 했다. 그는 콧구멍으로 숨을 크게 내 쉰 후, 입을 꾹 다물고는 그의 술잔을 테이블에서 일 센티 정도 들어 올려 주었는데, 그 소박하게 열성적인 지지의 동작도 야스키에르를 엄청나게 기쁘게 만들었는지, 얼굴에 한껏 바보같은 미소를 지으며 자신의 잔을 작게 달그락 거리며 내려 놓았다.

◇◇◇

약 한시간 가량 게롤트와 술을 마시며, 거의 일방적이었지만 그래도 대화 할 만한 가치가 있었음을 증명 하듯 산발적으로 튀어나오는 빈정대는 말들과 건조한 유머가 산재 했던 대화 끝에, 야스키에르는 자신의 류트를 다시 꺼내 현을 조율하더니 에일을 한모금 머금어 입을 헹구고는 시범적으로 몇몇 음계를 흥얼거리기 시작 했다.

"흠, 좋아. 이제 내가 빛날 시간이다."

"난 갈 시간이군."

게롤트가 말하며 테이블에서 일어났는데, 그러면서도 그는 야스키에르의 어깨를 살짝 토닥거려 주었다.

야스키에르는 그 몸짓에 깜짝 놀랐는데, 그건 나름 '잘 해봐.' 라는 의미였고 아마 그것이 연민과 회의감으로 가득 차 있지 않았다면 그의 마음을 꽤 따뜻하게 만들었을 것이다. 게다가 그는 오히려 게롤트가 그의 공연을 보고, 그의 신곡이 그를 기리기 위해 지었다는 것을 알아 주고, 그의 작품을 통해 그들이 함께 했던 모험들을 회상 하길 바랬었다.(물론 약간의 세부 사항들은 여흥을 위해 좀 부풀려 진 감이 있지만 말이다.) 비록 그는 그런 갈망을 언급하고 싶지도 않았고, 게롤트가 그것을 들어 줄 거란 생각도 하지 않았지만 그 욕망은 그에게 꽤 간절했기에, 그는 대신 게롤트를 꾀어내려고 다소 미약한 도발을 시도 했다.

"세 발 달린 염소에 대한 이야기를 놓치게 될 거야!"

야스키에르는 그의 뒤에다 대고 외쳤지만, 게롤트의 건장한 가죽 갑옷의 실루엣은 이미 군중들에게서 멀어져 위 층의 숙소로 통하는 계단을 향해 사라지고 있었다.

그는 오늘밤 게롤트가 과연 돈을 내고 섹스를 할 것인지가 궁금 했다. 물론 그가 그 자체를 못마땅히 여기는 것은 아니었고, 게롤트가 자신의 수입을 어떻게 사용 하는지는 그들 사이에 논쟁거리가 될 일도 아니었으며, 남자란 자고로 각자가 필요로 하는 것들이 있기 마련이지만 , 가끔씩 그는 게롤트가 여자들에게 어떤 상대였는지 궁금 해 질 때가 있었다. 다급하고 거친 타입일까, 아니면 느긋하고 관능적인 타입일까? 또 상대방을 먼저 절정으로 이끄는 사람 일까, 아니면 묵묵히 자신이 사정 하는데 만 몰두 하는 타입일까? 게롤트는 한 번 할 때면 그 파트너들과 몇 라운드 씩 뒹굴곤 했는데 그건 그가 성적으로 만족 할 줄 모르는 짐승 이거나 ...혹은, 그렇지 않으면 자신이 지불한 돈에 대해 충분히 본전을 뽑으려고 그랬을 수도 있다. 야스키에르는 게롤트의 침대 매너가 그닥 열정적이지 않을 거라 생각 하긴 했지만 일단 그는 잘생겼고, 거시기도 큰 데다가 은화로 가득 찬 지갑까지 가지고 있으니까 그런 것 쯤은 상관 없을 것이다. 아마 이걸로 노래를 쓸 수도 있을 거라고, 야스키에르는 그렇게 생각 했다.

_수많은 여자들이 하얀 늑대의 잠자리로 들어 가네_

_먹고 살려고 그의 동전으로 일자리를 얻는 다네_

_하지만 그네들은 불평도 없고,요구도 없고,그를 조롱 하지도 않아_

_그들을 만족 시키는 그의 어마 무시한-_

흠,좀 더 다듬어 봐야 겠어. 사실, 그는 이런 것들을 시덥지 않은 공상으로 치부 하려고 했다. 왜냐하면 그 편이 이 생각들이 그의 마음 한구석에서 집요하게 자꾸 눌러 붙어 있는 것 보다는 훨씬 나았기 때문 이었다.

물론 그는 게롤트가 매력적 이라는 것을 알고 있었다, 그의 건장한 체격과 두드러지는 이목구비는 그를 꽤 독특하고 아름다운 남자로 만들었지만, 그건 그 매력의 극히 일부분 일 뿐이었다. 그 퉁명스러움에도 불구하고 그는 꽤 유머감각이 있는 사람이었고, 야스키에르의 존재로 인한 끊임없는 불평불만에도 불구하고 야스키에르가 처했던 그 모든 불운한 운명에서 그를 구한 적은 셀 수도 없었다. 그리고 사람들과 그들이 처한 곤경을 바라보는 그의 무관심한 태도에도 불구하고, 결국에는 항상 사람들을 도와 준 걸로 보아 그는 정말 따뜻한 마음을 가진 사람 이었다.

하지만 야스키에르가 게롤트의 이러한 자질들을 깊이 이해하고 그의 진가를 알아봄에도 불구하고, 그는 자신을 향한 야스키에르의 관심에 대해 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 어떤 면에선 그게 더 나았는데, 그는 그들이 서로 스칠 때나 그의 상처를 꿰맬 때, 아니면 그를 목욕 시킬 때나 그의 특히나 아름다운 엉덩이 근육을 맛사지 하곤 할 때 스스로에게 뭔가 질문을 던질 필요가 없었다...

◇◇◇

게롤트는 난롯가의 불에서 양초를 밝히고 얼기설기 한 침대 협탁 위에 올려둔 후 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 오늘의 사냥 작업은 유독 그를 진이 빠지게 만들었는데, 심지어 상황 파악이 전혀 안된 야스키에르가 물가에 있는 나무 그루터기에 앉아 무슨 오락거리를 구경하듯이 포도를 먹으면서 ‘머리를 겨냥 해!’ 라던가 ‘으익! 거기에 연고를 좀 바르게 될 거 같은데’ 따위의 말을 외치는 걸 들어야 했다. 더욱 짜증나는 건 분명히 그가 그의 조언과 지지로 패배 직전의 위쳐를 어떻게 기사회생 시켰는지에 대한 노래를 지어 부를 거라는 것이었다.

게롤트는 침대위로 올라가 누워 시트를 끌어당겨 덮었다. 사실, 그는 오늘 너무 피곤해서 동네 사창가를 방문 할 의사가 전혀 없었다. 그래서 그는 자신이 침대 파트너가 필요하냐는 야스키에르의 물음에 단순히 아니라고 대답하지 않고 대신 우유부단하게 에둘러 대답해 버린 것에 살짝 놀라고 있었는데, 마치 야스키에르가 그가 그럴 기력이 남아 있을 거라고 생각하는게 중요한 것처럼 느껴졌기 때문이다. 그는 왜 그랬어야 했는지 스스로도 이해 할 수 없었는데, 만약 그게 자존심 때문이라면, 그는 스스로 생각하는 것 보다 훨씬 옹졸 한 사람 이었다.

그는 조용한 방에 누워 멀리서 들리는 류트 소리와 한 무리의 키가 낮은 바리톤 목소리를 이끄는 좀더 높은 가수의 노랫소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그는 곧 그 곡조를 알아차렸다. 위쳐에게 동전을- 그는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문지르며 힘없이 신음을 내뱉었다. 그 망할 노래.

게롤트가 이렇게 넌더리를 내는 이유는 단지 그가 이 노래를 너무 많이 들었거나, 아니면 사람들이 길거리에서 그를 보고 보란 듯이 이 노래를 흥얼거려서 그런 것이 아니었다. 바로 이 노래가 사람들을 도와 주는 위쳐에 대해 노래 했기 때문이었다. 그리고 이 곡이 그에게 더 많은 동전을 벌 수 있는 기회를 주었을지도 모르지만, 형편상 그를 부를 엄두도 못 내면서도 위쳐가 간절히 필요한 사람들이 '인류의 친구'로서 그의 도움을 애걸하며 그에게 더 가까이 다가오게 만들기도 했다. 그의 냉철한 판단력에도 불구하고 어찌저찌 그의 도움을 빌려 준 결과로, 그는 온갖 종류의 문제에 휘말려 들어갔고 대부분은 그 망할 음유시인이 아니었다면 피할 수 있던 문제 들이었다....

그래도 그 음유시인을 너무 비난만 할 수 없는 것이, 게롤트에 대한 대중들의 적개심을 가라앉히는데 톡톡히 한몫을 한 것이 그 '망할 노래'이고, 또 그의 상처를 돌보고, 그를 씻기고, 그를 제대로 정돈하고, 그리고 의도한 것 일수도 아닐 수도 있지만 그를 미소 짓게 만드는 것도 그 '망할 음유시인' 이었다. 그는 자신이 그 멍청이에게 약간의 애정이 생기고 있는게 아닌지 의심 스러웠다.

◇◇◇

청중들은 꽤 수용적 이었음에도 불구하고, 오늘 야스키에르의 밤은 그가 원하던 대로 흘러가지 않았다. -한쪽에서 이제 제대로 된 싸움이 벌어지면서-소음과 가구들이 날아다녀 그가 공연을 계속 할 수 없게 만들었다. 게다가 그는 아직도 밤을 함께 보낼만한 사람을 찾아내지 못했다. 그는 꽤 매력적인 빨간 머리 아가씨와 시간을 좀 보냈는데, 그나마도 방 건너편에서 그를 위협적으로 노려보고 있는 한 남자가 -분명히 그녀의 남편은 아니고 질투심 가득한 그녀의 숭배자 였다.-자신의 동료들에게 눈짓을 하는 것을 발견 하고 적당히 둘러대고 서둘러 자리를 떠났다. 그는 그의 신변의 안전을 개의치 않고 그녀와 계속 붙어 있을 수도 있었고, 아니면 인내심을 가지고 다른 누군가를 찾아 볼 수 도 있었을 것이다. 하지만 그는 위험을 감수 하지 않기로 마음 먹고 그만 잠자리를 찾아 계단을 오르기 시작 했다.

그러나 그는 게롤트의 문을 지나칠 때 걸음을 멈추었다. 그 방의 주인은 틀림 없이 어딘가로 욕구를 채우러 나갔을 것이기에 방은 아마도 비어있을 테지만, 그는 그냥 지나치지 못하고 훔쳐 볼 만큼 호기심이 강한 사람 이었다.

그는 덜컥거리는 소리가 나지 않게 천천히 녹이 슨 놋쇠 손잡이를 돌리고, 삐걱거리며 일 인치 정도 문을 열었다. 오렌지색의 불빛 아래서, 게롤트가 벌거벗은 채로 팔다리를 아무렇게나 대자로 펼치고 고른 숨소리를 내며 푹 자고 있었는데, 그의 몸을 간신히 가린 시트 밑에서 그의 넓고 털 많은 가슴이 숨 쉴 때 마다 오르내리는게 보였고, 그의 빛나는 새하얀 머리카락은 베개 위에 살짝 헝클어진 채 풀려 있었다. 그토록 강하고 위협적인 사람 답지 않게 지금 그는 오히려 너무 무해 해 보이고, 어느때 보다 아름답고, 야스키에르가 좀 더 오래 그를 바라보고 싶을 정도로 매혹적이었다.

그는 조용히 문을 닫고 방 안으로 들어서서 그의 류트 케이스를 살며시 바닥에 내려 놓은 다음 나무바닥을 가로질러 살금살금 다가갔다.

"잠입하는 솜씨가 형편 없군, 야스키에르."

웅얼거리는 소리가 들렸다.

야스키에르는 순간 얼어붙었지만, 금새 긴장을 풀었다. 사실 그는 이미 이 초인적인 감각을 가진 그의 친구에게 들킬 거라는 걸 반쯤 예상하고 있었다. 그는 5마일 밖에서 개가 방귀 뀌는 소리도 들을 수 있었기에, 아마 어설픈 음유시인이 그의 방을 더듬거리며 돌아다니는 것을 진작 눈치 채고 있었을 것이다.

야스키에르는 앞에 있는 침대를 바라 보았지만 게롤트는 혹시 모를 위험한 불청객일지도 모를 가능성에도 아랑곳 하지 않고 아직 눈을 감고 누워 있었는데, 보아하니 그는 소리만으로 확실히 야스키에르라는 것을 알고 있던 것 같았다.

"잠입? 내가? 아니,아니야, 난 몰래 침입 한 게 아니야, 난 그냥...그냥 들키지 않게 조용히 움직이고 있는 것 뿐이야."

"그래, 그걸 잠입 이라고 해."

게롤트는 단호하게 대꾸 했지만 그는 아직 눈을 뜨려고 하지도 않았다.

"그래, 맞아."

그는 패배의 표시로 손을 공중에 내던지며 말했다.

"잠입이지. 난 그냥 네가 깨어 있나 보고 싶었을 뿐이야. 난 지금 너무 심심해서 누군가와 이 고통을 나누고 싶거든."

평소 같았으면, 게롤트는 야스키에르가 징징거리는 소리를 들으려고 잠에서 깨어나는 것 만큼 불쾌한 일이 없었겠지만, 사실 그는 이미 한참 전에 계단을 오르던 익숙한 발걸음 소리가 그의 방으로 들어오는 것을 의식 하고 있었다. 순간 자는 척을 계속 할까도 생각 했지만, 야스키에르가 꽤 긴 시간 동안 은밀히 시도하는 어설픈 잠행에서 들리는 끔찍한 소리를 참고 들어주는게 너무 답답해서 견딜 수가 없었던 것이다.

"그래서, 맥주랑 사랑 놀음을 실컷 즐겼니?"

대신 그는 야스키에르가 술을 진탕 마시고 섹스도 했는지 약간 궁금해 하며 물었다.

"맥주 마실 돈이 다 떨어졌어, 그리고 여자들은 딱히...."

그가 말을 멈추었다가,

"...뭐, 내 노래에는 홀딱 빠졌더랬지."

"이해 할 수 없군."

"맞아! 내 말이 바로 그거야! 누군가 알아줘서 다행이- 잠깐, 너 지금 나 놀리는 거지?"

"그래."

야스키에르는 그 애매한 모욕에 헛기침을 하면서도 정신 사납게 여기저기 돌아다니더니, 침대 가장자리에 자리를 잡고 앉았다.

"어쨋든, 난 이 잔혹한 세계에서도 반드시 스스로 내 가능성을 찾아 낼 거야, 게롤트. 가엾게도,혼자서."

야스키에르는 무언가 연민 가득한 반응을 기대 했지만 돌아오는 건 없었다.

"응?"

게롤트는 인상을 쓰며 마침내 눈을 뜨고 베개에서 그를 내려다 보았다.

"뭐? 넌 평소에도 불쌍하게 혼자잖아."

그는 잠시 동안 이 말에 대해 생각했다.

"흠, 그건 사실이야."

그는 얼굴에 생기가 돌고 밝아지며 동의 했다.

"글쎄, 완전히 혼자는 아니지. 나는 지금 내 친구인 이 멋진 사람과 함께 라는 축복을 누리고 있으니까."

게롤트가 오늘 저녁에만 '멋진 사람'이라는 표현을 두번째 듣는 순간 이었고, 그는 야스키에르가 그 술집 종업원에게 했던 것처럼 자신을 유혹하고 있는 것 인지 궁금했다.

"흠, 내 피부가 으깬 감자 같나?"

그가 무덤덤한 표정을 유지하려고 애쓰며 물었다.

"오,하-하-하-. 그거 진짜 웃긴다,게롤트. 그래,음, 그건 내 최고의 대사는 아니었-"

순간 게롤트가 무엇을 암시하고 있었는지를 깨달은 야스키에르의 눈이 번쩍 하고 뜨였다.

"리비아의 게롤트, 혹시 내가 널 유혹 하고 있다고 생각 하는 거야?"

"그런 거야?"

게롤트가 노골적으로 물었다.

야스키에르는 말을 잇지 못했다. 그는 그렇게 적나라 하고 솔직한 질문이 아닌 놀림 섞인 대답을 기대 했었고, 한발짝 늦어버린 반응을 과한 웃음으로 무마해 보려 했다.

"푸하하핳핳ㅎ.아니야."

그는 그 단순한 생각이 웃기다는 듯 비웃었지만, 게롤트는 표정을 읽을 수 없는 얼굴로 그를 계속 응시하고 있었다.

"내 말은, 왜?...아니 ..다른 사람은 몰라도 네가...그런..내 말은.."

야스키에르가 어쩔 줄 모르고 당황하는 모습은 게롤트에게 항상 만족감을 주었고, 이번 경우도 예외는 아니었는데, 이건 어떻게 보면 꽤 귀여워 보였다. 하지만 그가 당혹감에 끙끙거리는 모양을 좀 더 지켜보고 나서 게롤트는 그를 고통에서 해방시켜 주기로 결심 했고, 정신 없이 웅얼거리는 야스키에르의 입을 닫고 자신의 기분이 상하지 않았다는 것도 알려주려고 침대에서 손을 살짝 들었다.

그래서, 이 대화는 적당한 안도감으로 마무리 되어야 했는데, 그러나 야스키에르에게 한가지 의구심이 떠올라 그 대화를 끝내기를 주저하게 만들었다.

"그런데...만약 내가 널 유혹 하고 있다면- 일종의 가설이지만 말이야-"

그는 그의 자존심을 지키기 위해 이 말을 덧붙였다.

"넌..그러면..어떨 것 같아?"

"이제야 인구 절반의 대열에 합류 한 기분이군."

"어이!난 그 정도 까진 아니야,"

그가 항의 하다가도 잠시 생각을 해 보더니 물었다.

"내가 그 정도야?"

"아니, 넌 그렇게 나쁘지 않아."

게롤트가 미소를 지었다. 명백하게 애정을 담은 미소였다.

조금 대담해 진 야스키에르는 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 시트로 덮이지 않은 게롤트의 종아리에 손을 대어 보며 곧 다가올 비난과 치욕에 스스로 마음의 준비를 했지만.... 게롤트는 움찔 하지도 않았다. 그 반응에 힘입어, 야스키에르는 엄지손가락으로 조심스럽게 게롤트의 종아리를 쓰다듬기 시작했는데, 그와 눈을 마주치는 대신 작고, 절제된 움직임을 지켜보기로 하며, 그가 할 수 있는 최대한으로 가볍게 물었다.

"너랑 이런 걸 하기에도 충분히?"

보통은, 게롤트는 남자들과 그런 식으로 관계를 맺지는 않았지만, 지금 그의 눈 앞에 보이는 야스키에르의 모습은, 허리띠가 높은 그의 연청색 바지는 그의 벌어진 허벅지를 각각 딱 맞춘 듯 부드럽게 감싸고 있었고, 주름 장식이 달린 흰 셔츠의 윗 단추는 풀어져 그의 부드러운 가슴털을 드러내고 있었다. 그리고 그의 길고 어두운 속눈썹이 분홍빛 뺨에 드리워져 있는 것을 본 순간 게롤트는 자신이 그에게서 꽤나 매혹적인 모습을 발견했다는 것을 깨달았는데, 그 발견이 그가 생각 했던 것 만큼 그를 놀라게 하지 않았다는 것도 알았다.

"글쎄, 넌 이미 날 깨웠으니,"

게롤트는 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

"내 시간을 가치 있게 만드는게 좋겠지."

야스키에르는 움직이던 엄지손가락을 멈추고 스스로에게 미소를 지었다. 이 얼마나 게롤트 다운지. 무덤덤한 태도로 별거 아닌 이기적인 이유인 척 하면서 결코 심상치 않은 의미가 있는 것을 승낙하는 그의 방식 이었다. 그렇긴 하지만, 여전히 대답은 '그래'였다.

그는 천천히 그의 손바닥으로 게롤트의 종아리 형태를 따라 쓰다듬으며 그에게 주어진 기회를 이용 해 단단한 근육을 쥐어 보며, 여성의 말랑한 팔다리와 다른 강한 근육을 손에 더 힘을 주며 촉감을 느꼈고, 다음엔 가벼운 터치로 무릎 안쪽에 손가락을 넣어 그 부드러운 피부에 대고 손가락을 구부리기도 하고 튀어나온 정맥 핏줄들을 부드럽게 눌러 보았다.

손을 더 위쪽으로 움직일수록, 게롤트의 몸은 더 따듯해 져서 그는 린넨 시트가 걸쳐져 있는 허벅지 중간쯤 까지 열기의 흔적을 따라 갔다. 그는 잠시 멈추어 게롤트를 올려다 보았는데, 무덤덤한 표정을 하고 있었지만 야스키에르의 손의 움직임을 따라가고 있는 어두워진 금빛 눈을 보니, 그도 흥미가 생긴 것 같아 보였다. 그것을 승락의 표시로 받아 들이며 그는 손가락을 천천히 시트 밑으로 미끄러트렸다.

야스키에르의 손목에 시트가 걸쳐진 것 외에는 아무것도 보이지 않는 상황에서, 게롤트는 따뜻한 손바닥이 자신의 허벅지 안쪽으로 미끄러지는 것을 느끼며 마침내 그와 시선을 마주하고 차분히 그를 응시했다.

그가 아주 잘 알고 있는 손 이었다. 야스키에르가 그의 손목을 잡고 끌어 댈 때나, 유쾌하게 그의 등을 철썩 때릴 때,그의 피부에 뭍은 오물들을 긁어낼 때, 아니면 호들갑 스럽게 그의 옷을 입는 것을 도울 때 마다 조금씩 더 잘 알게 된 손 이었다. 그러나 그런 친숙함 에도 불구하고, 그는 절대 이런 관능적인 손길을 느껴 본 적 없었다. 사실 그는 야스키에르가 이런 쪽으로 이렇게 까지 재능이 있을 거라고는 기대 하지 않았기에 그의 이러한 면모를 보는 것은 새로운 경험 이었고...그건 예상외로 그를 흥분하게 만들었다.

야스키에르는 자신의 바지와 마찬가지로 불룩 솟아오른 시트를 보고 만족스러워 했다. 하지만 틀림없이 게롤트는 자신의 성기나 열심히 쥐고 흔드는 데 익숙했을 사람이 분명 했기에, 대신 그는 천천히 손을 움직여 습하게 열기를 뿜어대는 크고 묵직한 고환에 닿을 때 까지 그의 허벅지를 살짝 눌러대며 천천히 위쪽으로 손을 옮겨갔다. 그는 하나를 부드럽게 손바닥으로 살며시 움켜쥐고 주머니 속에서 살살 굴려 보았다. 그리고는 게롤트가 살짝 입을 벌리고 날카로운 숨을 들이 쉬는 것을 보고 기쁨에 젖었다. 그건 아주 작은 반응 이었지만 만족 스러웠다. 대담해진 그는 엄지와 검지로 그것을 누르고 얇은 피부를 주욱 잡아 끝까지 당겼다 놓아주며 그의 고환이 다시 몸 쪽으로 튕겨 돌아가게 했다.

게롤트의 목 안쪽에서 조용한 '음' 소리가 들려와, 야스키에르는 엄청난 만족감과 함께 게롤트가 고환 파 라는 것을 알아차렸다. 이건 꽤 괜찮은 정보였지만 그다지 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 게롤트는 그가 만난 여자들을 좋아 했지만, 남성의 고환을 잘 다룰 줄 아는 여자들은 (직업 여성들 조차도)거의 없었다.-그 과정들을 제대로 이해 하려면 일단 한 쌍의 물건들을 가지고 있어야 한다.- 그래서 그는 순간 자신이 제대로 해 냈다는 사실이 기뻤다.

하지만 이제 야스키에르는 그것들을 만지는데 꽤 충분한 시간을 보냈고, 게롤트의 방치 당한 거대한 성기가 자신의 관심을 필요로 할거라는 생각에 손을 뻗어 뿌리 쪽을 움켜쥐었다가..인상을 찌푸렸고, 그 반응에 게롤트도 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

그건 거의 그의 한 손으로 쥐기 버거울 정도였다.

그는 그가 벌거벗은 모습을 자주 보았고, 발기를 한다면 그보다 더 커 질것이라고 추측 했었지만, 그건 정말로 어설픈 추측 이었다. 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 그의 생각들을 떨쳐 내고는, 나머지 한 손으로 시트를 홱 젖혔고...거기에 우뚝 선 그것은, 그의 눈앞에 보이는 건 사람이라면 불가능 하다고 생각 했던 크기 였다.

그가 꿀꺽 마른침을 삼켰다.

"와 이건......무시무시한데."

"내 거시기에 대한 솔직한 평가 고맙다. 야스키에르."

게롤트가 무덤덤하게 말했다.

"난 칭찬으로 한 말이야, 이건 ....일반적인 게 아냐. 완전... 엄청 크고, 분노한 소시지 같아."

게롤트는 그를 향해 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

그는 더 잘 보기 위해 고개를 기울여 가며 크기뿐 아니라 모양과 색까지 감탄하며 면밀히 바라 보았다. 털이 난 밑부분부터 충혈된 머리끝 까지 두껍고 단단 했고, 화살처럼 곧게 뻗어 있었으며, 희미한 불빛 속에서 거의 진홍색을 띄었다.

그는 팽팽한 아랫부분에서부터 끝부분 까지 굵게 불거진 정맥을 따라 손가락을 놀려가며 이미 충분히 흘러나온 프리컴이 고여있는 그 틈에 까지 손끝을 대어 그것을 맛 보았다. 그는 그게 특별한 맛이 있을 거라곤 기대 하지 않았고 단순히 충동적인 호기심에서 그렇게 했을 뿐이어서, 그는 거기서 거의..약초 맛이 난다는 걸 알고 좀 놀랐다. 아마 그가 마신 물약들 때문 일 것이다.

"만약 내가 네 정액을 먹으면 나한테도 너처럼 강력한 능력이 생길 것 같아?"

그가 호기심에 차서, 진심이 담긴 기대감으로 물었다.

게롤트가 어리둥절해 하면서도, 이런 순간에 튀어나온 황당하고 부적절 한 질문이 재미 있다는 듯 그를 바라 보았다.

"아니, 하지만 시도해 보는 건 얼마든지 환영해."

야스키에르는 그것이 유혹적인 초대인 건지 아니면 어서 서두르라는 미묘한 재촉의 힌트인 건지 알 수 없었지만, 그게 어느 쪽이든 그를 부추기고 있었기 때문에, 그는 단단히 게롤트의 성기를 쥐고 그의 입술을 한번 핥은 다음 의미심장하게 눈썹을 한번 치켜 올리고 몸을 숙여 부어 오른 끄트머리를 입에 담고 음란하고 질척한 소리를 내며 빨기 시작 했다. 누워있던 게롤트의 입에서 쾌락과 놀라움 사이의 어디인가에서 나오는 짧게 그르렁 거리는 신음이 새어 나왔고, 야스키에르는 그 원인이 자신이라는 것이 꽤 기분 좋았다. 자신의 열의를 제대로 보여 주기 위해 그는 일단 팝-하는 소리와 함께 입을 떼내고, 몸을 비틀어 움직여 부츠를 신은 채로 다리까지 침대 위에 올리고는 몸을 낮추며 팔꿈치로 편안하게 몸을 지탱하며 자리를 잡았다.

그는 앞으로 몸을 숙이고 선단 바로 아래쪽 능선을 따라 혀를 움직여 가며 기둥 가장자리를 따라 핥았는데, 그의 움직임에 별다른 제지가 없자 선단 끝의 틈으로 혀를 넣어 할짝거렸다. 그는 그의 밑에서 게롤트가 다리를 좀 더 벌리는 것을 느꼈고 그는 그것을 게롤트가 더 많은 것을 원한다는 표현으로 받아 들였기에, 그는 입술 전체로 그의 것을 감싸고 꽤 생동감 넘치는 속도로 피스톤질을 시작 했다. 이번에는 조금 더 압력을 더해 혀를 움직였고, 그의 강철같은 근육을 감싸고 있는 피부는 야스키에르의 손안에서 부드럽게 미끄러졌다.

게롤트는 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 이 광경을 바라보며 깊게 숨을 들이 마셨고, 이따금 낮은 신음소리가 그의 입에서 튀어 나왔는데 특히 속도나 애무 하는 방법이 바뀔 때 마다 더욱 그랬다. 야스키에르는 꽤 숙련된 솜씨를 가지고 있었고 지금은 감탄스러울 정도로 헌신적이었지만 아직 그는 꽤나 고군분투 하고 있었는데, 그래도 그의 것을 어떻게 다룰지 고심하는 모습이나, 눈물에 젖은 눈가, 넘친 타액이 흘러내려 젖은 턱, 너무 깊숙히 집어 넣는 바람에 두어번 기침을 콜록거리는 모습까지, 이 모든 광경이 꽤 아름다워 보였다. 사실, 여자들과 놀아나는 난봉꾼 이라는 야스키에르의 평판을 고려 해 보면, 입에 남자의 성기를 물고 있는 이 모습, 마찰과 성기를 빠느라 체리색으로 물들어 한계까지 벌어진 입술, 물고 움직이느라 움푹 패여 붉게 물든 뺨, 평소 같았으면 단정히 빗어 모양이 잡혔을 밤색 머리가 그의 다리 사이를 왔다 갔다 할 수록 점점 헝클어지는 모습이 너무 좋아 보여서 그는 조금 두려워 질 지경 이었다.

게롤트는 그가 괜찮은지 확인 하려고 그의 턱 끝에 손을 뻗어 잡고는 살짝 치켜 올렸다.

"ㅁ음?"

야스키에르가 그의 성기를 입에 가득 문 채로 그를 올려다 보았다. 평소 그의 수정같은 푸른 눈은 약한 불빛 속에서 거의 코발트색으로 어둡게 보였다.

"아무것도 아니야. 좋아."

게롤트가 대답 하고는 눈을 깜빡이며 머리 뒤로 팔짱을 끼고 편하게 누웠다.

누군가는 남자가 이런 서비스를 받는 동안에 이렇게 편안하게 있는 것을 보면 무례 하다고 생각 할 지도 모르지만, 야스키에르는 그가 긴장을 풀고 느긋하게 즐기고 있는 모습을 보기를 좋아했기 때문에, 그의 다소 예의 없는 모습은 참아 주기로 했다. 그리고 지금 게롤트는 아무 의심 없이 무방비 상태로 거의 눈을 감고 있었기에, 야스키에르는 일단 자신의 또다른 욕구를 탐닉 할 기회로 삼기로 했다. 그는 입에서 그의 성기를 미끄러트리듯 내뱉고는 게롤트가 수상쩍게 생각하지 않도록 손으로 작업을 계속 했다. 별다른 거부 반응이 보이지 않자 팔꿈치를 옮겨 게롤트의 넓은 상체 위로 몸을 굽히고 작고 단단해진 젖꼭지에 입술을 감쌌다.

"음,"

게롤트가 신음을 흘렸고, 야스키에르는 그가 친밀한 애무에 경기를 일으킨 게롤트가 그를 내쳐 버릴 거라 생각 했지만, 그대신 그는 놀랍게도, 한 손으로 그의 목덜미를 감싸고 그의 따뜻한 젖꼭지로 그를 더욱 끌어당겼다. 야스키에르는 그의 가슴털에 코를 문지르고 그의 체향을 들이마시면서 작은 봉오리 위로 혀를 굴렸고, 동시에 게롤트의 성기를 감싸고 있는 손의 움직임에 박차를 가했다.

게롤트는 그의 배에 대고 느껴지는 야스키에르의 손가락 관절의 움직임과 함께 그의 젖꼭지에서 느껴지는 뜨겁고 젖은 입안의 움직임을 느끼며-여기는 거의 누구도 손을 대지 않은 부위였다.- 절정이 다가오는 것을 느끼고 낮게 으르렁 거렸다. 그는 야스키에르의 뒷목을 잡은 손에 힘을 주었고 여성의 긴 머리 대신 짧게 잘려진 남자의 머리카락을 분명히 인지 한 채로 그의 떨리는 부드러운 피부를 단단히 손안에 쥐고 깊은 신음소리와 무거운 맥박의고동과 함께 사정감을 느끼며 절정을 맞았다.

그가 손을 침대로 떨어트리고 야스키에르가 마침내 그의 가슴에서 일어나자,그는 방출한 정액 대부분이 야스키에르게 뭍어 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 탁한 우윳빛 액체가 야스키에르의 턱에 방울져 매달려 있다가 목으로 흘렀다. 그러나 그는 그것들을 닦아 내는 대신 그의 정액을 뒤집어 쓴 채, 짜증나게 만드는 자기만족으로 가득한 미소를 띄우며 그저 거기 앉아 있었다.

"날..그렇게..쳐다 보지마."

그가 나직하게 말했다.

"오-호, 아니, 내가 이렇게 미소를 짓게 만들었잖아, 이제 와서 나한테 그만 두라고 할 수는 없지."

야스키에르가 웃으며 자신의 목을 닦고는 자신의 손등에 뭍은 정액의 양에 놀라 아래를 내려다 보았다. 그는 자신의 쇄골 쪽에 고여 있던 또다른 큰 덩어리를 손에 떠 담아서 손가락으로 살펴 보았다.

"와, 미쳤다,게롤트, 너 젖 짜는 여자들 보다 훨씬 크림을 많이 만들었잖아. 와.. 네 불알이 이렇게 큰 이유를 이제 알겠다."

그가 약간 맛을 보고 나머지는 시트에 닦아내며 말했다.

그 노골적인 표현에 약간 민망 해 진 게롤트는 입술을 꼭 다물고 눈을 감았다.

놀랍게도, 야스키에르는 정액 한 방울이 게롤트의 턱 보조개에 떨어질 만큼 충분히 멀리 분출 된 것을 보았다.

"믿을 수가 없군.."

그가 마치 어머니가 지저분한 아이를 닦아 주는 것처럼 엄지손가락으로 게롤트의 턱을 문질러 닦으며 중얼거렸다.

"그만 해."

"....엄청난 폭발력이야.."

"그만 하라고 했다."

게롤트가 투덜거렸지만 딱히 열 받은 낌새 없이 그의 손을 쳐 내고 야스키에르의 셔츠를 움켜 잡았다.

"오늘 밤 안에 이걸 벗긴 할거야?"

"음 난...어."

야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신의 벗은 몸을 원한다는 걸 깨달았다.

"오홓ㅎㅎ"

야스키에르는 게롤트가 아마도 그에게 뭔가를 할 수 있도록 벌거벗길 원한다는 것을 알았다.

그들의 장난스러운 대화에 살짝 시들해 졌던 그의 발기는 흥미를 보이자 즉각 다시 회복 했다. 야스키에르는 그게 전부였을 거라 생각했고, 그 느낌을 간직한 채 행복하게 혼자 잠자리에 들 수도 있었지만, 그는 절대 게롤트가 그를 만질 기회를 놓칠 리가 없었다.

"어...그래. 그래야지. 할 수 있어. 옷 벗는 거야 분명히 내가 할 수 있지."

그가 재빨리 부츠를 벗어 던지며 말했다.

게롤트는 야스키에르가 옷을 벗는 모습을 지켜 보았다. 그 전에도 그들이 방을 같이 쓰고 목욕을 함께 하면서 그의 알몸을 수도 없이 본 적이 있지만, 오늘밤은 지금 이 광경이 특히나 자신을 즐겁게 한다는 것을 알게 되었다. 어둑한 불빛에 비치는 야스키에르의 피부는 따듯하고 유혹적이었고, 그가 완전히 몸을 숙이면서 그의 몸에 탄력과 유연함이 더해져, 그가 그닥 달가워 하지 않는다고 생각 했던 '귀족적인 부드러움'이 강조 되었다. 야스키에르가 그의 바지를 벗어나오며 발로 걷어차서 방을 가로질러 어딘가로 날려 보내자, (아까 그렇게도 호들갑을 떨었던 그 바지였다.) 그의 눈길은 쇄골에서 그의 가슴으로 내려와 복부에서 급격히 좁아지는 가슴털을 따라 훑어내려 갔는데, 그의 몸에서 우뚝 서 있는, 창백한 기둥에 끝은 핑크색을 띄고 우아한 곡선을 그리며 서 있는 그의 성기 주위로 체모가 다시 퍼져 있었다.

야스키에르가 그의 성기를 내려다보고, 다시 게롤트를 바라보고, 다시 그의 성기를 내려다 보았다.

"그게 말이야, 난 이걸로 만족 하거든. 이제껏 딱히 불평을 들은 적은 없었어. 어..그치만 분명히 너는-"

"난 맘에 들어. 이리로 와."

"너...진심이야?"

야스키에르가 침대 위로 기어 올라가 게롤트의 허벅지 위에 걸터앉으며 물었다.

"충분히 예쁜데."

야스키에르는 믿기지 않는다는 듯 접시만 하게 뜬 눈을 깜빡였고, 벌어진 턱은 사실상 거의 목 안으로 들어갈 지경이었다. 지금 게롤트가 그의 고추가 예쁘다고 말 했다.

게롤트가 손바닥에 크게 침을 뱉고 나서 손을 뻗어 그의 따뜻하고 젖은 손바닥을 야스키에르의 주위에 둘러 감싸는 바람에 야스키에르는 머릿속에서 그 정보를 처리 할 시간이 거의 없었다. 손가락의 거친 피부가 그를 감싸는 갑작스러운 느낌에 그는 가쁜 숨을 들이 쉬었고 그의 성기가 꿈틀거리며 프리컴이 조금 흘러 나왔다.

당연하게도, 게롤트는 딱히 불필요한 애무나 애정표현은 하지 않고 곧장 본 작업으로 들어가, 그를 끌어당기고는 껍질이 덮여있는 그의 선단 끝을 기세 좋게 일정한 페이스로 문질렀다.

야스키에르가 머리를 뒤로 젖히며 눈을 감았다.

”세상에, 좋아,그거 진짜, 너무 좋아.”

그건 정석적이었지만 효과적이기도 했는데, 아마도 다른 누군가를 즐겁게 해 줄만 한 방식은 아니었고, 확실히 그가 스스로 즐기던 손짓 이었을 것이다. 하지만 그건 야스키에르에게 혼자 침대에 누운 게롤트가 시트 밑으로 손을 넣고 그의 어마무시한 괴물을 잡아당기며 그의 주먹 안으로 분출하게 하는 상상을 불러 일으켰고, 그건 꽤 괜찮은 이미지였기에, 그는 눈을 뜨고 그의 아래에 있는 게롤트에게 시선을 내려 집중 하고 있는 그의 얼굴과...그의 입술 사이로 작은 한숨이 터져 나오는 것을 보았다.

그는 천천히 게롤트의 허벅지를 타고 무릎걸음으로 위쪽으로, 그를 쥐고 흔드는 손과 함께, 게롤트의 뜨거운 숨결이 그의 성기에 닿을 때 까지 움직였다. 그 축축한 열기가 가까워 지자 그는 상당한 유혹을 느꼈다. 기왕 여기까지 온 김에 제대로 질러보자 싶어, 그는 골반을 앞으로 내밀어 그의 젖은 끄트머리를 부드럽고 통통한 입술에 살짝 대어 보았다.

게롤트는 인상을 찌푸리며 뒤로 물러나서는 입술에 뭍은 프리컴을 손등으로 닦아내고 그를 노려보았다.

이것은 물론, 야스키에르가 받아왔던 반응 중 가장 따듯한 환영의 반응은 아니었다.

“난 좆은 안 빨아.”

게롤트가 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

야스키에르는 그의 성기가 앞에서 까딱거리는 채로 허리춤에 손을 얹고 말했다.

“알-겠어어-,그럼. 이제라도 알아서 다행이야. 나중에 어색해 질 수도 있으니까. 그러지 않아서 다행이지 뭐.”

사실 게롤트는 특별히 혐오감을 느낀다거나 어떤 자신만의 원칙이 있어서 거절 한 것은 아니었다. 단지 그는 그 행위에 대해 아무런 경험이 없었고 지금은 이걸 배우기에 적당한 시기라고 생각하지 않을 뿐이었다. 그래도 그 말은 의도 했던 것 보다 가혹하게 들린 것 같아서, 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 잠시 생각에 잠긴 후에 말을 꺼냈다.

“그래도 좆으로 박아 주는 건 하지.”

야스키에르가 말문이 막힌 채 얼빠진 얼굴로 그를 바라 보았다. 그는 그런 일이 일어날 가능성은 생각 해 보지도 않았다. 특히나 게롤트가 벌써..벌써..그가 어깨너머로 고개를 돌려 뒤를 돌아 보자 본 적이 없을 정도로 빠르게 회복 되어 다시 완전히 발기가 된 게롤트의 성기가 보였고, 그건 그가 다시 할 준비가, 그의 안으로 눈물을 찔끔거리게 쑤셔 박을 준비가 되어 있다는 것을 의미 했다.

"좋아,그래, 음 그건...”

그가 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

”음, 저기, 내가 아마도...저걸 가지고도...할 수 있을 거야.”

게롤트는 흐뭇한 ’흠’ 하는 찬성의 소리를 내었다.

일이 이렇게 되는군, 야스키에르가 생각 했다. 그들은 섹스를 하게 될 것이다.

약간 망설이면서, 어색하게 주춤주춤 뒤로 물러나며 야스키에르는 그의 손바닥에 침을 뱉은 뒤 게롤트의 성기에 문질렀다. 낮게 속삭이는 소리에 올려다 보니, 게롤트가 얼굴에 미소를 띄우고 있는 것을 보고 물었다.

”뭐?”

“그것보다 더 많이 필요 할거야, 시인 양반.”

물론 그가 옳았다, 이게 그가 그동안 해 왔던 것처럼 쉬울 거라는 건 헛된 희망이었다. 그는 거의 십 초 동안이나 볼을 불룩해 지도록 입안에 침을 모은 후 모은 것을 그의 입술 사이로 내뱉어 게롤트의 성기 위로 흘렸다.

게롤트는 꽤 깊은 인상을 받았다. 이건 현실적이고, 열성적이며, 유난스러운 호들갑도 없이 일어나고 있는 일 이었다. 누가 이런 일이 가능 할 줄 알았을까.

야스키에르는 그걸 조금 덜어서 스스로 자신의 뒤로 손을 뻗어,시선은 침대 헤드보드를 지나쳐 저 멀리 둔 채 거의 무아지경으로 부지런히 그의 구멍을 만지는데 몰두 했다.

게롤트가 그를 주의 깊게 바라보며 자신의 성기가 꿈틀거리는 느낌을 받았다. 그는 야스키에르가 스스로 손으로 자신을 만지고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 지금 그의 시야는 야스키에르의 몸에 가려져 있어서 아무것도 보지 못하는 채로 그저 그가 오른쪽 어깨를 움직이는 것만 보고 있었는데, 그것 만으로도 꽤나 자극적 이었다. 그는 그 모든 과정을 깊이 몰두해서 지켜 보았다. 그건 그가 생각지도 못했던 기술 이었다.

야스키에르가 깊은 숨을 내 쉬며 손가락을 빼 내자, 게롤트는 그를 눕히려고 몸을 움직였다가...겨우 몇 인치 몸을 일으키자 마자 베개 위로 도로 밀쳐졌다.

“어,안되지.”

야스키에르가 단호하게 말했다.

“내가 만약 그 짐승을 내 안으로 데리고 가는, 내 인생에서 가장 깊숙한 육체적인 침략을 감행 해야 한다면, 그럼 내 방식대로 해야겠어.”

야스키에르의 예상하지 못한 권위적인 모습과 그들의 섹스에 대한 과장된 묘사에 게롤트는 웃음이 터져 나왔다.

“너무 드라마틱 한데,”

그가 웃었지만, 야스키에르는 그가 혼이 나야 마땅한 아이나 되는 것처럼 바라 보았다.

“미안해,”

그가 미소를 지었다.

”계속 하지.”

야스키에르는 사과를 받아 들이고는 게롤트의 성기를 잡고, 앞머리가 그의 얼굴 앞으로 쏟아지도록 그의 몸 위로 몸을 기울이고, 판판한 손바닥을 게롤트의 건장한 하복부에 대고 몸을 가누었다. 한쪽 손은 뒤로 뻗어 그의 한쪽 엉덩이를 살짝 당겨 그의 입구를 제대로 드러낸 후 그들의 몸을 함께 누르고 게롤트의 성기 끝부분을 그의 입구 주름 위로 미끄러트리며 적절한 각도를 찾았다. 그래도 게롤트는 야스키에르의 민감한 피부가 자신을 둘러싸고 전해지는 그 느낌이 좋다는 것을 부정 할 수 없었다.

자신이 준비가 되었음을 느끼자, 야스키에르는 깊은 숨을 내 쉬며 긴장을 풀고 할 수 있는 한 일정한 압력으로 그의 꽉 다물어 진 구멍에 성기 끝을 밀어 넣었다.

그것이 그의 몸을 뚫고 들어올 때, 야스키에르는 눈을 꼭 감고 찌푸리며 낮고 무너지는 듯한 신음소리를 내었는데, 그 성기의 두께는 그의 구멍이 얼마나 가혹할 정도로 벌어 질 수 있는지 보여 주었다.

”세상에...게롤트.”

그는 인상을 찌푸려 눈썹을 한데 모으고는 숨죽이며 떨리는 목소리로 속삭였다.

게롤트는 그의 성기가 삼켜지는 느낌에 잇새로 숨을 들이마셨다. 야스키에르는 꽉 조이고 뜨거웠다. 그리고 그가 몸을 내릴 때 그의 입구의 근육이 그를 감싸고 움찔거리는 느낌은 거의 경탄 할 지경이었다. 게롤트는 자신이 표현 하고 싶은 게 무엇인지 정확하게 알 수도 없었고, 그게 고통이든 희열이든, 그것을 말로 표현 할 수 도 없었다. 하지만 그는 딱히 행위에 필요한 목적 때문이 아니라 그저 안심시키기 위한 표현으로 손을 뻗어 야스키에르의 무릎을 살짝 감싸 쥐었다.

야스키에르가 적응 하는 데는 몇 분간의 의지력과 끈기가 필요 했다.그는 게롤트의 것이 안으로 들어오면서 엄청난 두께를 받아들이느라 한계까지 늘어난 구멍과 꽉 찬 느낌, 그의 뱃속 깊은 곳에서 느껴지는 모든 감각에 적응 하고 있었다. 그가 그의 허벅지에 자리 잡으며 피부에 게롤트의 음모가 닿을 때 쯤 그는 움직임을 멈추었고 그는 이 모든 감각들에 압도 되어 약간 몽롱 해 졌다.

그는 느릿하게 눈을 뜨며 자신을 올려다 보는 게롤트의 시선을 보았다.

”음?”

그의 목소리는 꿈을 꾸는듯 황홀했다. 그는 게롤트의 얼굴에 떠오른 흥분감이 걱정으로 바뀌는 것을 알아 차렸다. 그는 그의 무릎에 놓인 손을 흘끗 바라 보았다.

게롤트는 재빨리 손을 뒤로 물렸다.

“아무것도 아니야. 날 따먹어 봐.”

게롤트가 으르렁거렸다.

야스키에르는 미소를 지으며 숨을 내뱉었다. 그건 분명히 게롤트가 약간의 걱정을 내보이고, 약간 감성적이 된 자신을 다시 북돋우려는 시도였다. 그리고 그는 게롤트가 섹스 중에 그런 모습을 보이는게 흔한 일인지 궁금 해 졌다.

야스키에르는 천천히 그리고 얕게 엉덩이를 구르기 시작 했고, 침으로만 적셨던 까닭에 좀 뻑뻑할 것에 대해 마음의 준비를 했지만, 실제로 시작 해 보니 꽤 쉽게 움직여 진다는 걸 깨달았다. 분명 게롤트의 성기가 그의 내장에 길을 내며 흘러나온 약초 성분이 함유된 프리컴이 충분히 윤활유 역할을 했을 거라고 생각 했다.

그는 그의 양손을 게롤트의 털이 북실한 가슴에 올려놓고 좀 더 유연하고 긴 동작으로 그의 성기를 누르기 시작 하면서, 여전히 나른한 페이스로 그의 안으로 들어오는 뜨겁고 부어 오른 게롤트의 것을 하나도 놓치지 않고 느끼며 삽입의 고통과 쾌감으로 신음을 흘렸다.

게롤트는 위에서 자신의 성기를 품고 있는 야스키에르를 올려다 보았다. 그의 얼굴에는 의심의 여지 없는 쾌락의 흔적이, 반쯤 내려 감기고 어두워진 눈, 살짝 벌어진 턱과 붉어진 뺨, 그리고 명백히 섹스의 즐거움으로 인한, 원초적이고 퇴폐적인 소리가 흘러 나오고 있었다.

그는 그의 무릎을 구부리고 발을 매트리스에 단단히 고정 시켜 딛고 나서 야스키에르가 내려 찧는 피스톤질에 맞추어 엉덩이를 부드럽게 굴리기 시작 했다.

"아으..세상에.."

야스키에르가 그의 뱃속에서 끓어오르는 듯한 신음 소리를 냈다. 게롤트의 성기가 그의 뱃속에서 천천히 움직여 주는 것 만으로도 조금 전에 혼자서 움직일 때 보다 훨씬 더 좋았다. 그는 그 느낌을 즐기기 위해 잠시 눈을 감았지만, 거의 30초도 안되어 사랑을 나눌 때 그의 위쳐가 어떤 모습일지 볼 기회를 놓질 수 없다는 생각에 마지못해 다시 눈을 떴다.

게롤트는 얼굴부터 가슴까지 상기되어 있었고, 살짝 벌어진 입술 틈으로 깊은 숨을 내 쉬며, 가끔 혀를 내밀어 건조 해 진 입술을 적시곤 했다.그는 야스키에르 못지 않게 온몸에 땀을 흘리고 있어서, 그의 피부가 난롯가의 어두운 불빛이 반사되어 번들거렸다. 그의 한 쪽 팔은 침대 위에 게으르게 널부러져 있었고, 나머지 한쪽 팔은 팔 아래쪽에 힘줄이 도드라질 정도로 힘을 주며 내팽겨쳐 졌던 시트를 감고 있었다.

야스키에르는 슬그머니 손을 올려 게롤트의 목덜미를 감싸고, 그것이 애정 보다는 욕정에 의한 몸짓처럼 보이도록 세게 힘을 주었다.-그들이 서로의 몸을 여기저기 훑고 만지지 않고 있다는 게 좀 유치해 보였다. 그건 게롤트에게도 어떤 영향을 준 것 같았는데, 그의 큰 손으로 그의 허리를 감싸고 그들의 움직임을 좀 더 통제하며 이끌었고, 별 생각 없이 엄지손가락으로 그의 배를 살살 문지르고 쓰다듬었다.

그가 좀 더 강하게 엉덩이를 굴리자 게롤트도 똑같이 반응 해 성기의 마지막 남은 부분까지 들어갔고, 그 반동으로 마지막 그의 땀에 젖은 엉덩이가 두꺼운 허벅지에 철썩 하고 부딪혀 지금까지 닿지 않은 어떤 지점에 까지 닿아 그에게서 긴 신음소리를 끌어 내었는데, 그 소리가 게롤트의 성기가 야스키에르의 속 깊은 곳에서 꿈틀거리게 만들었다.

게롤트가 야스키에르를 아래로 끌어당겨 그의 어깨와 목덜미 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 그가 아래에서 더욱 빨리 엉덩이를 쳐올릴 수 있게 그를 단단히 붙잡았다.

야스키에르가 점점 필사적으로 그에게 매달려 오는 느낌에 게롤트는 그의 안에서 흥분이 거세 지는걸 느꼈고, 얕지만 거칠고 빠르게 추삽질을 하는 움직임에 두 사람 모두 정신없이 흔들렸다. 둘의 움직임에 침대가 삐걱거리고, 둘 사이에 살이 부딪히는 질척하고 야살스러운 소리를 내며 게롤트의 성기가 야스키에르의 민감한 지점을 계속해서 건드렸다.

"게롤트으으,"

야스키에르의 목에서 높고 애처롭게 칭얼거리는 소리가 흘러나왔지만, 아직 게롤트는 그가 무얼 전달하고 싶은지 알지 못했다. 자극이 너무 과하다는 건가? 아니면 그가 더 원하는건지?

"너..이제..슬슬 마무리 짓는 게..좋을 거 같다, 야스키에르."

게롤트가 숨가쁜 목소리로 으르렁대며 그들의 사이에 손을 넣어 야스키에르의 성기에 손을 대었다.

"나...아직..아직은 가기 싫어.."

그가 헐떡거리며 가능한 지금 이 상황이 오래 지속 되길 원했지만 ,이런 속도와 움직임 이라면 그도 어쩔 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다.

"니가..아직 멀쩡한 좆으로 절정을 맞고 싶다면,...지금 가야 할거야."

그리고 야스키에르는 그것이 게롤트가 자신이 곧 사정할 것임을 알리는 미묘한 표현 이었다는 것을 깨닫는데 시간이 좀 걸렸지만, 그것 만으로도, 곧 게롤트의 정액이 자신을 가득 채울 것 이라는 생각 만으로도 그를 한계까지 몰아가는데 충분 했다.

"...게롤트, 나..."

그러나 야스키에르가 절정을 맞기 전에 할 수 있는 말은 그것 뿐 이었다. 거칠게 그의 성기를 훑는 짧은 몇번의 움직임에 갑작스럽게 분출된 정액이 그들의 배를 뒤엎었다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 안이 자신의 성기를 조여대는 것을 느꼈고, 그 후에 따뜻한 무언가가 자신의 배를 덮는 것을 느꼈다.

"아..젠장,"

게롤트가 욕설을 내뱉고는 마지막 한번의 추삽질로 야스키에르의 안에 쏟아 냈다.

야스키에르는 오늘 밤 두번째로 게롤트의 격렬한 분사력을 느꼈는데, 이번엔 그저 피부에 뒤집어 쓰는게 아닌 그의 안에 길고 뜨거운 것이 그의 안쪽 깊은 곳 까지 채워지는 느낌이었고, 그건 말 할 수 없이 풍족함을 느끼게 했다.

그들은 숨을 고르며 잠시 그 자세 그대로 있었지만, 게롤트는 결국 그의 어깨를 두드리며-그래도 퉁명스럽지는 않게- 그를 일어나게 했다. 그가 몸을 일으키며, 게롤트의 크고 부드러워진 성기가 그의 안에서 털썩 빠져 나올 때 그가 살짝 몸을 떠는 것이 게롤트의 다리에서 느껴 졌다. 그에게서 흘러나온 게롤트의 정액으로 길게 자국을 남기며, 그는 등을 대고 다시 누웠다.

어쩐지 이번 만큼은, 그는 무슨 말을 해야 할지, 방금 그들에게 일어난 일을 어떻게 처리 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그는 천장을 응시하며 천천히 숨을 고르고 있는 게롤트를 바라 보았다.

"휴.내일까지 후유증이 가겠어,"

그가 애써 대화를 시도 하며 팔을 내밀었다.

"좀 안을까?"

게롤트가 천천히 고개를 돌리며 이제껏 그에게 한 말 중에 미친 소리인 양 그를 바라 보았다.

"뭐야? 에프터케어도 없어? 이 짐승같은 놈."

그 말이 게롤트를 미소 짓게 했다.

"몸 닦을 천은 줄 수 있어,"

그가 침대 협탁으로 손을 뻗어 주위를 더듬거리다 야스키에르에게 뭔가를 던져 주었다.

"정말이지 날 행복하게 만들어 주는군."

그래도 야스키에르는 어쨋든 그걸 받아서 자신의 등과 엉덩이를 닦고 목에 말라붙은 정액도 닦아 내며 들으라는 듯 말했다.

"세상에, 배고파 죽겠어."

게롤트와의 섹스는 그에게서 정말 많은 것을 앗아갔다.

"바지 주머니에 빵 없어?"

"네가 나의 빵을 노리고 날 초대한 게 아니길 바래."

"난 널 초대하지 않았어."

"아,그래, 안 그랬지."

그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그게 맞았으니까.

게롤트가 스킨쉽을 원하지 않는다면, 아마 그가 그곳에서 잠을 자는 것도 원하지 않을 것 이기에, 이제 게롤트가 그를 알몸으로 밖으로 내던져 버리기 전에 후들거리는 다리로 일어서서 바닥에 널부러진 그의 옷을 집어 들었다.

"그래, 난 이제 가 봐야겠다. 내 방을 빌려놓고 밤새 도록 여기서 너랑 노닥거리면 돈만 날리는 거지."

"음. 나도 피곤해."

게롤트는 동의하며, 팔을 머리 위로 들어 올렸다가 메트리스에 무겁게 떨어트렸는데, 졸리긴 했지만 믿을 수 없이 쾌락의 여운에 젖어 있었다.

그는 야스키에르가 옷을 입는걸 바라보았다. 부드러워 진 성기는 그의 바지 안으로 금세 사라졌고, 무릎 위로 가죽 부츠를 잡아당기며 신은 다음, 단추도 잠그지 않은 흰 셔츠를 대충 걸쳤다. 헝클어진 머리카락이 눈 위로 드리워져 있었고, 그의 얼굴에는 아직 여운이 남아 있었다. 그는 정말이지 꽤나.. 보기 좋았다.

야스키에르가 문 쪽으로 걸어나가 문을 열었다.

"야스키에르,"

게롤트가 불러 세우자 그는 게롤트가 무슨 상냥한 인삿말을 하려나 싶어 몸을 돌려 세웠다.

"응?"

"세발 달린 염소는 어떻게 됬는데?"

야스키에르의 얼굴에서 미소가 비져 나왔고, 결국 그는 부드럽게 웃음을 터트렸다. 그는 듣고 있었던 것이다.

"아-아- 안돼. 만약 알고 싶으면 다음에 내가 공연 할 때 끝까지 남아 있어야 할거야."

그가 대답 하며 윙크를 날렸다.

"알았어."

게롤트가 미소 지었다.

"그 정도야 충분히 할 수 있지."

그리고 몸을 굴려 그의 얼굴을 베개에 묻고 눈을 감았다.

야스키에르는 문틀에 기대어 몇 분 더 그를 애틋하게 바라보다가, 마침내 발길을 돌렸다.

"잘 자, 위쳐."

그는 방을 나서며 조용히 말하며 그의 등 뒤로 살며시 문을 닫았다.

게롤트는 그 익숙한 발소리가 홀로 내려가는 소리를 들었다.

"잘 자, 시인 친구."

_-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 여러분이 이 글을 충분히 즐기셨길 바랍니다. 그리고 게롤트의 캐릭터가 너무 왜곡되어 보이지 않길 바래요! 저는 에피소드 4편에서 장난기 많은 게롤트와, 드라마 전반적으로 등장하는 거칠고 빈정대는 게롤트 사이에서 캐릭터를 유지하고 싶었습니다. 에피소드6편 막판의 게롤트는 손도 대고 싶지 않아요. 내 소중한 야스키 한테 못되게 굴지 마....( 애칭으로 불러도 될까? 난 게롤트가 야스키에르를 그렇게 부르는 거 정말로 보고 싶다!) 시즌2에선 극도의 죄책감이 섹스로 이어지길 기대하고 있어요. 맞아요, 사실 그런 일은 일어 날 거라고 생각 하지 않지만, 그들이 친구 사이로 돌아가는 것 만으로도 좋을 같아. 
> 
> 그리고, 또 마침내 나는 ‘스푼 바드’ 라는 용어에 문맥적으로 알맞는 용법을 찾겠다는 일생의 목표를 달성 했기에 더 이상 살아갈 이유가 없습니다.  
> “죽여라, 난 준비 됬어.” ;)


End file.
